It is quite common for a person to currently have to carry many different types of data cards in their wallet or purse. Such data cards include credit cards, debit cards, loyalty cards, identification cards, and the like. Keeping track of such cards and being able to quickly locate such cards can be quite cumbersome. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for a single card to function as multiple data cards.